


Corresponding Shapes

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Banter, Caretaking, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Retirement, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Drabbles from the second Hackle Drabble Tree.Ratings vary. Higher ones warned in chapters.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Ada pulls her cardigan closer as her gaze slips to the treeline. The silhouette of a figure gives her pause before her eyes widen with recognition. She transfers as the last of twilight fades.

“Evening.”

Hecate nods. “Good evening, Ada.”

Ada gestures towards the academy. “Problem?”

Hecate shakes her head. She loosens her arms and Ada wonders at the hesitancy in her eyes. “No, I… I wanted to see if you were… all right.”

Ada smiles. “That’s nice of you.” And all too generous, she thinks.

“Are you?”

Ada steps closer, glad when Hecate doesn’t move away. “I am now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is hard T dipping into M range.

"Just this once,” whispers Hecate before she takes Ada’s hand.

Ada blinks and the great hall is replaced by a small alcove in the hallway. Darkness surrounds them as the clock chimes the midnight hour. Hecate is always able to wait with a restraint Ada can never seem to manage but something about tonight has her girlfriend’s hungry eyes drinking her in before whispering a quick silencing spell.

Ada chuckles. The sounds of the party dampened only slightly and her sparkly hat slipping off while Hecate’s hands thread through her hair and up her skirt simultaneously.

“Only once?”

Hecate growls.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada rolls over to an empty space and frowns as a draft runs through her room. She considers getting up to relight the fire and make tea when the space is suddenly filled.

Hecate smiles softly and clicks her fingers for the fire. “Apologies.”

Ada snuggles closer and hums. “No need.” She takes a deep breath, not surprised when she catches the aroma of familiar herbs. “Run out of reanimation potions?”

Hecate takes a deep breath. “Something like that. I hope you weren’t worried.”

Ada kisses her shoulder. “Of course not.” She settles and squeezes Hecate’s waist. “Glad you’re back.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s when Hecate winces the third time that Ada finds the courage to ask.

“May I?”

Hecate’s head whips around so fast Ada hopes she hasn’t hurt herself. Her voice is small. “You don’t have to.”

“That wasn’t the question.”

Hecate nods meekly a moment later. Ada is careful to remove any debris from the woods and whisper healing spells over the cuts she knows must lie under Hecate’s mountain of hair. The braid is loose and her grip is gentle. She counts Hecate’s small sighs as a success.

“There you are,” she whispers.

Hecate catches her hand. “Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ada’s heart races as she wakes. “Ma-"

“Shh,” whispers Hecate. Her hand moves back and forth in a rocking motion as two year old Maud yawns and curls closer under Ada’s favorite throw.

Ada straightens her spectacles, sitting up fully. She floats a pillow up under Maud’s suspended form. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I hope she hadn’t ventured far.”

Hecate shakes her head, not looking up from her paperwork. “She was in your lap when I came in. I assumed you might have nodded off singing to her.” The corner of her mouth turns up slightly.

“Seems so.”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s not unusual to find Ada asleep at her desk or in her armchair, whatever stress of the day, taking all her reserves and leaving her powerless to fight against fatigue.

It is, however, the first time Ada has fallen asleep against Hecate. One moment Ada was chuckling at a few fourth years making flowers dance, chasing each other around the pond and then she was quiet. When Hecate felt an unfamiliar weight against her shoulder she realized Ada had moved closer.

Hecate considered making them invisible or transferring but the girls remained oblivious and Ada’s fingers curled around hers


	7. Chapter 7

Ada nudged her shoulder against Hecate’s arm. “Be careful, Miss Hardbroom, or someone might realize you have a stunning sense of humor.”

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up in precisely the way Ada hoped they would. “We can’t have that.”

Ada bit her lip as the corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched up into what she knew would be a real smile once the rest of the teachers filed out. “Don’t worry, I know how much your reputation means. I shall endeavor to do my part to ensure it’s entact.”

Hecate’s eyes are soft as she meets Ada’s gaze. “I appreciate the dedication.”


	8. Chapter 8

Patience has never come naturally to Ada but she has learned to instill it during matters of great importance.

She waits through Hecate’s retreat. Through cancelled teas and a cooling empty space next to her bed. She waits until Hecate has worn herself thin with guilt and propriety and a false sense of how much Ada “should” take.

And then she acts.

Before Hecate can close her door, Ada steps quietly in. “You are allowed your space, your feelings and your guilt.” She takes a deep breath. “But my forgiveness is my own.”

Hecate sighs and Ada squeezes her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Ada still wakes at the same hour. She supposes fifty years teaching would do that but it’s strange it’s limited only to this day. A cup of tea already waits in the garden for her though Hecate does not share the same predicament. Ada no longer wonders how she does it. She just accepts the act of care for what it is.

The first few years bore a grief and longing but now she’s only filled with gratitude for the gift of the years they had and quieter ones ahead.

Later, Hecate will wrap her in their quilt and smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Hecate moves them when Ada falls asleep. She won’t sleep for some time but she is content to lie here with Ada. Hecate raises trembling fingers along Ada’s forehead to her neck and back again. She’s checking for scars that aren’t there. Cracks that don’t exist.

She takes a deep breath in and out. This time she traces forehead and laugh lines she’s become well acquainted with. A roadmap of Ada’s stress and joy. A map she was almost denied. It isn’t as if she’s ever ungrateful but this had been too—

_Too close._

Ada shifts. Hecate kisses her temple.


	11. Chapter 11

Hecate meant to transfer away ages ago but finds herself rooted in place. Ada spins and smiles as she looks up at the half moon, throwing a few different things in the fire. Hecate has never witnessed someone cast like this. Ada’s voice is light like her steps and the bracelets around her wrists seem to call out in tune with the usual music of twilight.

Hecate’s hands tightened around her basket handle as Ada catches her eye. She jumps in surprise and Hecate is sure she will be subjected to some admonishment.

Instead Ada smiles and calls to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard T to an M.

Hecate’s cheeks burn as the rest of the teachers file out of the staff room. Logically, she reasons their chatter is more likely about the upcoming council conference or the stack of order forms Ada distributed but she can’t help but think they somehow know.

That they caught on when she couldn’t look Ada in the eyes all morning that she’d finally known what it was to spread Ada out on this very table two days ago and act out every single fantasy that had ever crept into her mind.

Ada’s voice comes through as smooth as silk. “Relax, darling.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Strawberry?”

Hecate shook her head. Ada’s persistence bled into every facet of life and their current topic of conversation was no exception. 

Ada lifted an eyebrow. “Blueberry?”

“I’m not sure this is the most productive—“

“Oh don’t give up, dear. We have time to find something suitable.”

Hecate sighed. “We don’t have to have a party, Ada. I’ve told you, I’m honored enough with the position.”

“And if it were only up to me, I’d send you to a cozy room with an old tome and cauldron but a celebration is council tradition.”

“Lemon.”

“You don’t—“

Hecate smiled. “Please?”

“Alright.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T range.

“Ada, we—“

Ada shushed her with a finger to her mouth. Once she was satisfied Hecate would actually stay quiet, she trailed her finger down the chain of Hecate’s pocket watch, delighted by the shiver she received in response. She clicked the watch open.

“We have five minutes and I plan to use every single one.” Hecate opened her mouth and Ada’s finger returned. “I promise to be the very model of professionalism and decorum when we’re done but,” she leaned up and hovered over Hecate’s lips, “you can’t expect to give me an orgasm like that without reciprocation, love.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ada hops up onto the first row of desks. “What will this one do?”

Hecate resists the urge to point out that there is a perfectly functional chair in front of Ada. She knows it’s never any use and according to Ada not as much _fun_ when there is no one else around to adhere to such conventions. “You said you wished to be surprised.”

Ada twirls a ladle as she swings her legs. “Perhaps i changed my mind.”

Hecate scoffs as she stops stirring and quirks an eyebrow. “Patience is a virtue, Miss Cackle.”

Ada winks. “Is it now?”


End file.
